Silver Lake
by Silver Wolf 626
Summary: After Kagome mysteriously disappears, Inuyasha and his friends do everything they can to find her. Soon, they discover Kagome is held captive at a beautiful lake where she can leave anytime she wants, but there's one small problem; she's under a spell!
1. Gone again!

(_Hello readers, this is Silver Wolf 626! The fan fiction you are about to read is my very first one I've ever done. I hope that you all will enjoy the story! I, in no way at all, own either Inuyasha or the movie the Swan Princess, but it'd be cool if I did! Oh, I don't own the song If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback either –sniff-sniff. Those who have not heard it, go on iTunes and download it 'cause it's awesome, but those who have…you'll see!)_

Summary: When Kagome mysteriously disappears and leaves barely any trace, Inuyasha and the group do all they can to find her. One strange trail leads to another as the group races through all of Japan to find Kagome. Soon a familiar scent, and a strange white bird, leads the group to a beautiful lake where they discover Kagome is held captive, but there's a slight problem, she can't leave!

Silver Lake

Chapter 1: Gone (again)!

Inuyasha tapped Tessaiga's sheath with his claws, what was taking Kagome so long? The group had returned from a not-so successful mission to retrieve the last shards of the Shikon no tama and Kagome had to return to her world for a bit. The mission had become more of a wild goose chase/embarrassment when the hanyo had "supposedly" caught Naraku's scent. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk in amusement when the whole group had crashed into a lake.

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" Shippo shouted, wringing the water from his sopping wet tail. "It lead us right off a cliff and into a butt-cold lake! Why do I get the feeling that Naraku's laughing at us?"

Inuyasha only made an _interesting_ suggestion to the kitsune which then lead to the two of them fighting which THEN lead to a massive sit for Inuyasha; courtesy of Kagome.

"Will you_ STOP_ that please?" Sango's voice jolted Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"We can't think when you do that," Shippo muttered.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! I'm not surprised, you can barely think at all!"

Shippo growled. "That's rich, coming from a guy who can't stop fighting even in his human form."

Inuyasha grunted and looked out the door of Kaede's hut. "What's taking her so long?"

Kagome's giant yellow backpack landed on the ground with a loud thump. The miko then hauled herself out of the well and glanced at the sky. The sun had just begun to set, turning the nearing rain clouds a blood red.

"Inuyasha's not going to be happy that I'm late." Kagome whispered to herself, swinging her legs over the well's edge. As her feet touched the ground, Kagome felt a chill in the air. Winter was on its way, but it was not that kind of a chill.

"Yokai," Kagome whispered and hurriedly grabbed her backpack, getting ready to run. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap off to her left. Turning her head, the miko let out a gasp of alarm. Standing in the shadows was a tall hooded figure, his hands glowing with red energy.

"Kagome," He growled in a deep raspy voice.

Kagome reached for her bow and realized she had left it at the village. "Inuya-" A wave of red energy slammed into her side, knocking her down.

"Your half-breed friend can not hear you here." The man growled and threw another wave of energy at Kagome.

"Help!" She cried as the ground next to her exploded. Suddenly, a powerful force smacked Kagome in the head.

"I-nu-ya-sha," She whispered, and blacked out.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, letting out a long low growl. By now, it had been five hours since Kagome was to return from her time, and his temper had not gotten any better. Inuyasha had to admit that she usually was late in returning, but was never this late.

"Where the hell is she!" he roared.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku muttered, peeling his hands from his ears. "She probably just got stuck at home or something."

Inuyasha shot his friend a look. "For five hours?!"

"It is possible," Sango said shrugging, before turning pink in the face.

_Whap_!

"I must say though," Miroku said rubbing the forming red hand print on his cheek. "It has never taken her this long before."

"That's what I'm sayin'!" Inuyasha shouted, sitting down and shoving his hands into his sleeves.

Inuyasha shook his head from side to side and stared into the fire. It was because of that Skool that Kagome was so late, he thought. If she stayed in his time, then she wouldn't have to deal with homework and suspicious friends. For the past few weeks, a thought had begun to form in the hanyo's mind. It was still being worked on and he was not so sure about it, but maybe, just maybe-

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through the hanyo's mind like an arrow.

"Shit!" he howled, holding his head. "What the hell was that?"

A dark feeling then washed over him; somehow, he knew Kagome was in trouble!

"Kagome!" he muttered, standing up. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha was out the door before anyone could make a comment. The hanyo raced towards the well as the rain began to fall in a cold and harsh torrent. Inuyasha froze in his tracks at the scene that lay before him when he arrived at the well. Miroku and Sango shortly appeared beside the hanyo and the slayer let out a gasp.

Kagome's backpack had been torn to shreds, like the work of some massive animal. Her belongings were thrown all over the area, broken and shattered. Inuyasha took in the scene and walked over to a pile of Kagome's items. Kneeling down, the hanyo picked something up of the muddy ground and turned back to the group.

"What happened here?" He whispered, a growl forming in his throat.

Suddenly, a huge twister appeared through the trees and Koga appeared in a swirl of dust and wind.

"What the-" the wolf yokai growled, looking at the scene with wide eyes. He turned to a now growling Inuyasha. "Oi, Dog-Crap! Where's Kagome?"

Tears began to form in Inuyasha's eyes as his hand closed around its contents.

Miroku turned to face Koga, his eyes filled with sadness. "K-Kagome…is…"

Koga nodded.

"Kagome…is…"

Sango bowed her head and choked back a sob. "Kagome…is…g-g-gone…"

Inuyasha dropped what was in his hand and stumbled back. Lying in the dark mud was a single piece of the Shikon no Tama. "No…no…_no_!" He whirled around and slammed a fist into the ground. "KAGOME!!!!!!" He screamed, and for the second time in his life, Inuyasha shed tears in front of his friends.

(_Dun-dun-duuuuuu! What's going to happen now? Who was the dark stranger that attacked Kagome? How did he miss that shard of the jewel? How will the group search for her? Stay tuned for more of Silver Lake and please review!_)


	2. Search and Fail

Chapter 2: Search and Fail

A slight breeze blew over Kagome's face, causing her to shift uncomfortably. What happened? Had all that been a dream? Letting out a sigh, Kagome froze and her eyes shot open. A cloth was been tied around her mouth and her wrists and ankles were bound together.

"_Wh-what?_" Kagome looked around and took in her surroundings. There was not really much to take in though, just a lake, and a run-down castle and a…wait, castle? A huge, crumbling ruin of a castle loomed high above an equally large and beautiful lake.

"And you will make sure that she stays here?" An all-too familiar voice growled. Kagome's eyes widened, Naraku! The miko turned and saw the evil hanyo not to far away, talking to the man who had attacked her at the well.

"You most certainly want to keep this girl away from her friends, don't you?" The man said in a dark, raspy voice.

"If she is removed from the group," Naraku explained. "They will fall apart, making it easier to kill them."

Kagome tried to struggle at her bonds, but they were to strong. Looking back, Kagome saw that Naraku and the man had turned to look at her. The top of the man's head was bald, with dark red hair around the edge and a very bushy beard. This would have seemed funny, except for the fact that his eyes were red-rimmed. To top it all off, his outfit looked like something straight out of a European fairytale.

"Ah, she awakens." The man said, his voice sending shivers down Kagome's spine. He then turned back to Naraku. "Do not worry Naraku, I will hold this girl captive and help you find the final shard of the jewel. But, you must remember our deal."

Naraku nodded. "Yes Rothbart. You help me restore the jewel, and I will use its power to destroy your curse."

Kagome froze at Naraku's words. A curse? What was Naraku talking about? Kagome stopped wondering as a shadow fell over her.

"And how, may I ask," Naraku said, looming over the frightened miko. "Will you keep her here and away from the group?"

Red energy began to swirl around Rothbart's hands. "Oh, I have just the spell for her."

* * *

Sango and Miroku stumbled into Kaede's hut and collapsed on the floor, exhausted. It had been a month since the group had discovered that Kagome was gone and Inuyasha had split the group up to search. Sango and Miroku were to search the Western lands, Inuyasha, and Kirara in the Eastern lands. Koga had sent his wolves to search in the Southern lands while he would look for 'his woman' in the North.

"I don't want that mutt's help!" Inuyasha snarled after Koga sprinted off.

"At least he's willing to help us!" Sango pointed out.

The group had agreed, after searching for a month, they were to return to the village and report what they had discovered (if there was anything to discover).

"This just can't happen," Sango, gasped as she sat down. "A person doesn't just vanish without a trace!"

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Imagine what this must be doing to Inuyasha,"

"Speaking of which," Sango looked around. "Isn't he supposed to return soon?"

As if on cue, Inuyasha walked into the hut with Kirara following behind. The hanyo made a beeline for a corner and slid down the wall. In the month that Sango and Miroku had not seen him, Inuyasha's appearance had changed. The usual fire in his eyes now had dimed and his ears drooped. Even his trademark smirk was gone. It was almost as if a ghost had replaced him.

Sango turned her head to face the doorframe and noticed Koga appearing out of his twister.

"_Maybe he's found something_." The slayer thought hopefully, and then she noticed the confusion and rage in the yokai's eyes.

"Nothing," Was all Koga said as he walked through the door. Everyone's' faces fell as he slumped against the wall.

"I take it you guys found nothing either?" he asked, looking around.

The whole group shook its head.

* * *

"I just don't understand," Sango muttered, hours later. By then, night had fallen and they were to spend the night at the village, before returning to searching.

"How could she just vanish?"

Inuyasha was still hunched in his corner, growling whenever someone would get near him. Koga and Miroku had been having a conversation on some possibilities, but nothing seemed to fit.

"Could someone have taken her out of Japan, maybe?" Shippo asked, taking a sip from his bowl of stew.

"And gone where?" Inuyasha hissed his eye flashing.

The kitsune flinched. "Just asking," he muttered, flicking his tail. The hanyo growled, and then fell back against the wall.

Sango glanced back at Inuyasha. "We'll find her,"

Inuyasha's head shot up. "Really? How? We've been searching our asses off for a month and what have we found? Nothing! All we've had for help is a flea-bitten wolf!"

Koga spun around and snarled at the hanyo. "Oh yeah, you're one to talk Dog-Shit! You can't even keep her safe for just one moment!"

Inuyasha's eyes blazed with anger. "You take that back!" he roared.

"Or else what, Dog-Shit?" Koga snarled, folding one hand over the other and cracking his knuckles.

"Want to find out?" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Stop it!" Sango shouted, startling them. "Do you think this is the way Kagome would want you two to be acting? No! She'd want us to keep going, not taking our anger out on each other!"

Inuyasha and Koga looked at the slayer, looked at each other, and sat down.

"You're right." Inuyasha sighed, pushing his back against the wall.

Suddenly, a wolf's pained howl made everyone look up.

Koga's eyes narrowed. "What is one of my wolves doing here?" Then the smell of blood reached them. The group rushed out to find the torn and broken body of a dark brown wolf.

"What happen?" Koga asked the wolf. The creature made a series of painful whimpers and growls, pausing every so often to gasp for breath.

"_We were attacked_," it said to Koga. "_By what…we didn't know. It kept changing so fast…(gasp) so much power_,"

"Where did this happen?" Koga asked, trying to contain his rage.

The wolf shook his head as if he could not remember and coughed. "_A shape shifter…Red light…a white bird…a lake…the…human_," the wolf's head collapsed on the ground and his last breath came out in a ragged gasp.

"What did he say?" Miroku asked, leaning forward against his staff.

Koga stood up, clenching his fists tightly. "That bastard…He will pay for doing this to my wolves!"

"What did he say?" Inuyasha shouted.

The wolf yokai turned to face the group. "He said they were attacked by a shape shifter, and then something about red light, a white bird, a lake, and…a human."

"As in Kagome?" Sango asked.

Koga shrugged. "I'm going to go back to the North to search," the wolf yokai then turned and raced off, leaving the group in a cloud of dust.

"Damn wolf," Inuyasha growled and turned to go back to the village.

Just then, a slight gust of wind blew over the area. Inuyasha's head suddenly snapped up and he sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha held up a hand and sniffed the air again. It was faint, but he could smell a vaguely familiar scent.

"Kagome," he whispered urgently, facing in the direction of Goshinboku. "I-she-I-I have her scent! It's faint, but I can smell her!"

"Well," Miroku said, following Inuyasha' gaze. "At least we know which way to go."

With that, the group took off at top speed. To where, they did not know, but they knew that somehow, this trail would lead them to Kagome.

"Hang on, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, shooting off in the direction of the sunset.

From underneath the shadows of the trees, a woman with vermillion eyes watched the hanyo and his friends take off. She wore a beautiful white and red-stripped kimono and held an open fan in her hand.

"Let's see if you have what it takes," Kagura whispered, closing her fan. "To follow the trail, and survive."

(_Oh boy. Wonder what Kagura means by following the tail and surviving? Where do you think the trail will lead them through? Please review!_)


	3. Following a Trail

Chapter 3: Following a Trail

Inuyasha sniffed the ground, trying to find Kagome's scent. The group had followed Inuyasha for a few moments, but now they were standing in a clearing as the hanyo searched for the now lost scent.

"It was right here!" he shouted, pointing at the patch of ground he was standing on.

"And then what?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It just…disappeared! It's almost as if, they vanished!"

"Inuyasha," Shippo said. "Think about it! A person can't just vanish into thin air! They'd had to have some really strong magic or power to do something like that!"

Inuyasha growled and went back to searching.

Kirara grunted and lifted her head, stretching her body. Suddenly, she paused and sniffed.

"Kirara?" Sango asked, looking at the neko.

Kirara growled and sniffed the air again and looked at Inuyasha. The hanyo meet her eyes and walked over to where the yokai stood. Lifting his head, Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught a hold of something.

The whole group watched as Inuyasha wandered all over the area and right back to where he had begun.

"Inuyasha? What are you-" Miroku started to say.

"Quiet!" Inuyasha hissed and took a deep breath. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at the group as the realization dawned on him.

"Kagome was not taken by the ground," he said. "She was taken by flight!"

"By what?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know that something, or someone, took Kagome away from the well to this place and flew of with her!"

"The shape shifter," Sango whispered.

"But how're we going to follow it?" Shippo asked. "Only Kirara can fly and I won't be able to hold you and Miroku for very long!"

Inuyasha grinned and looked at Miroku. "When was the last time you summoned Hachi?"

"I still can't see how this'll work!" Hachi muttered as he flew through the sky with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo on his back. Kirara flew next to them with Sango riding her.

"Well as long as Inuyasha can follow Kagome's scent," Sango said. "We'll be able to find her."

"What about Naraku?" Shippo asked. "Maybe he took Kagome away!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I would've recognized that bastard's scent. Besides, it was someone else who kidnapped Kagome, not him."

"But who?" Sango asked.

"We'll find out soon," Miroku said as they soared over a large stretch of water.

* * *

Every step felt like a lifetime, every updraft was like a windstorm, and the hours felt endless.

"Inuyasha," Sango gasped as Kirara stumbled. "We need to stop!"

"No," the hanyo shouted in a hoarse voice. "If we do, I'll loose her scent!"

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha had first caught the scent trail and the group was still following it. Throughout their whole flight, Inuyasha refused that the group stop to eat, sleep, or even take a breath! He was afraid that if the did, he'd loose the scent.

"We…can't…stop!" Inuyasha groaned, leaning forward.

Sango groaned and steered Kirara to a panting Hachi. The slayer had the neko land on the raccoon-dog's back and she fell off, gasping for breath.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted, running up to her as Kirara became a tired looking cat.

The monk reached into a pack and pulled out a canteen of water. "Here," he said, handing her the water.

"Thanks," Sango said, taking a swig. "He won't stop, will he?" she asked, gesturing to Inuyasha.

Miroku shook his head. "He'll probably run himself into the ground before he finds Kagome."

A few hours later, Hachi was still panting when an eerie screech reached everyone's ears. Turning to face the sound, the group's blood ran cold. A couple hundred feet behind them was a massive swarm of yokai!

"Oh shit!' Inuyasha shouted. "Hachi, move it!"

For a moment, the raccoon-dog forgot about the aching in his body and shot forward, when another screech was heard, this time in front!

Inuyasha cursed as a second swarm of yokai appeared on the horizon, barreling straight at them! With little choice, the hanyo unsheathed Tessaiga and the swarms were upon them.

The group fought the yokai as best they could, but nothing could faze the un-ending swarm. The days of no sleep or little food finally had caught up to them!

"Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed as a rat yokai landed before the kitsune.

Sango shouted as she swung her boomerang, then screamed as a yokai slashed at her legs.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted, trying to unravel the rosary around his right hand. Every time he tried, a yokai would lash out at him and he would have to use his staff to knock it away.

Inuyasha roared and swung Tessaiga, but the sword's weight kept pulling him down and made it hard to strike. At one point, a yokai was able to sink its fangs deep into his left arm.

"Aaauuuggghhh!" Inuyasha screamed, flinging the yokai away.

"We need to get rid of them or we're dead!" Hachi shouted, trying to knock some away from his face.

"I know!" Inuyasha shouted. "Everyone get down!" he roared and swung Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The yokai swarm screeched as the wind scar tore through them, sending them falling.

"Miroku, now!" the hanyo shouted, clutching at his left arm. Looking at his arm, he saw that the yokai's fang had sunk halfway into his left bicep.

Miroku nodded and pulled the rosary off his hand. "Kazana!"

The remaining yokai immediately disappeared into the black void in his hand and he collapsed onto Hachi's back.

By sunset, Hachi was practically falling out of the sky. Black and red dots were dancing in Inuyasha's vision from the loss of blood. He had not removed the fang from his arm to avoid a gusher of a wound.

"Can't…go…on…" Hachi gasped and tumbled out of the sky and into a forest. The raccoon-dog skidded on the hard ground and came to a painful stop, becoming his true form.

Inuyasha gasped and looked up at the darkening sky. As his vision blurred, a white shape drifted over him and disappeared over the trees.

"Kagome," he whispered. "I'm…sorry,"

Inuyasha blacked out before he hit the ground.

(_Oooh! Cliffhanger! So Inuyasha pushed the group into a non-stop search for Kagome, what a surprise. I'm saying that with sarcasm! What do you think that white shape was that he saw? How will they find Kagome now? Please review and I hope you're enjoying reading Silver Lake!_)


	4. Lost and Found

Chapter 4: Lost and Found

Inuyasha groaned in pain, his arm felt like it was throbbing…The yokai fang! Inuyasha immediately sat up and wavered.

"Ow," he groaned, holding his arm, then paused, something was missing. Turning his head, Inuyasha saw that the fang that had imbedded in his arm was gone! _AND_ it had been bandaged up…but…how?

Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve and sure enough, someone had removed the fang and wrapped up the injury with a torn white cloth. The hanyo sniffed the bandage and blinked. Why did it smell so much like…His eyes widened.

"N-no, it…can't be!"

The hanyo looked wildly around, but only saw the sleeping forms of his friends. Bright sunlight streamed through the shattered remains of the trees that Hachi had crashed through when he collapsed.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyo turned to see Shippo sitting up, holding his head. There was a small slash on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked at his bandaged arm and pulled the sleeve back into place. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

He heard a groan and turned to see Miroku sitting up, wincing in pain.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"No," Sango muttered as she leaned against Kirara.

"I'm starting to feel that flight," Hachi groaned, his back cracking as he unsteadily stood up.

"We'd better take care of our wounds," Miroku said and started to rummage through a pack, pulling out a white box with a red cross.

"Where'd you get that?" Inuyasha asked as the monk opened Kagome's first aid box.

"I found it among her belongings," Miroku said, taking out a roll of gauze. "When we went to look for her."

"Speaking of which," Sango said as she helped put a bandage on Shippo's cheek. "Do you still have the shard?"

Inuyasha reached into his shirt and pulled out the bottle that Kagome had worn around her neck, the final shard inside.

"Yup," he said. "I thought I lost it when we crashed."

"Where are we anyway?" Shippo asked. "It looks much more different than Japan." he then wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"Yes," Miroku said, wrapping some gauze around Hachi's wrist. "But where exactly, I don't know."

"Could we have landed in China?" Hachi asked.

Miroku shrugged. "Well we did fly for quite some time,"

"Tell me about it," the raccoon-dog muttered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to stand up, but grunted in pain and stumbled back.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted. "Don't push yourself! You're hurt!"

"Tell me somethin' I don't know!" the hanyo hissed through clenched teeth and sat back down.

"Inuyasha, we need to rest." Sango said. "We kept going and going and we need to stop for a bit. At least enough time for us to regain our strength!"

"That yokai swarm nearly killed you! _And_ us!" Shippo said.

Inuyasha growled. "Fine, but we start searching in the morning!"

The group nodded and went back to fixing their wounds.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree and examined the bandage on his arm. Who would have removed the fang from his arm and bandage it up while he was unconscious? Why did the cloth smell like…Inuyasha stopped himself. It wasn't as if Kagome had come to them during the night…Right?

* * *

"We need to come up with a plan!" Sango said. By now, night had fallen and everyone's wounds had been tended to. "Something that does not involve us just running wild through the forest like idiots!"

"I agree," Miroku said, taking a bite of food. "Maybe we can split up in pairs, but stay close. That way, if one of us spots something, we can get to each other much faster!"

"That could work," Sango said shrugging.

Inuyasha snorted from high up in a tree. He pushed his back against the trunk and looked at the bandage again.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called. "Are you okay?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah," the hanyo muttered. "I'm fine." he then looked at the group and paused. Narrowing his eyes, the hanyo remained still for some moments.

"Hey, where's Shippo?"

* * *

Shippo lifted his head and sniffed the air. Slowly, the kitsune padded his way through the strange dense forest, looking around.

"Where are we?" he whispered to himself.

After walking for sometime, the kitsune began to see something through the thick foliage of trees. Sprinting through, Shippo found himself staring at a large and beautiful lake. Behind it, was the crumbling ruins of a once-was castle.

Shippo narrowed his eyes and walked along the edge of the lake. Something about this place, he felt, was familiar. It was faint, but the kitsune felt like he had heard of this place, like a story. Looking down on the set of stone steps he was standing on, Shippo saw three faint large claw marks.

A twig snapping startled the kitsune out of his thoughts. Looking around, Shippo leapt into a set of trees, disappearing in the shadows. His tail twitched as two people appeared out from the forest, one shouting at the other.

"How am I supposed to know where it is?"

Shippo froze; that was Kagome's voice! He then heard a second voice; this one had a dark raspy sound to it.

"You were the one who kept the shards! Where would they have gone?"

Kagome turned to face the speaker, but Shippo could not see him through the trees without revealing himself.

"I don't know! You're the one who kidnapped me! You probably dropped them!"

_Slap_!

Shippo's claws dug into a tree trunk as Kagome was slapped across the face, hard.

Kagome winced as she touched the forming red mark on her cheek.

"I'm trying to be fair with you," Rothbart snarled. "But my patience is reaching its end!" he then looked up at the sky. "And, it looks like you'll have another day to think things over."

Kagome turned to see the moon disappearing beneath the trees. From underneath the shadows, Shippo watched as Kagome made her way onto the lake.

The kitsune blinked in confusion. "What the hell is going on?" he paused. "I really need to stop listening to Inuyasha!"

As the moonlight faded from the lake, Shippo began realized that the water on which Kagome was standing was glowing!

"_Nani?_" Shippo thought, and almost fell over as the water swirled around Kagome, blocking her from view. Rothbart stormed away from the lake, grumbling to himself. Shippo watched as a white bird with a long neck appeared out of the water, in the same place where Kagome had been!

"A swan," Shippo whispered and stepped out from underneath the trees. "Oh, Hell. Kagome, what have you gotten into?"

(_Now what? Anybody recognize what happened to Kagome? Look familiar? If you're thinkin' what I'm writing, then you're right! Kagome's been placed under the same spell that Odette was under in the Swan Princess (with a slight twist)! And what's with Shippo? Why do you think the lake looks familiar to him? Please review and you'll find out!_)


	5. Shippo's First Plan

(_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, writers block! So, as you found out in the previous chapter, Inuyasha and company have crash-landed in Lord-knows-where and Shippo has discovered Kagome's held under a spell! What do you think will happen now?_)

Chapter 5: Shippo's First Plan

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed, how long would she keep this up? Eventually, Rothbart and Naraku would find the remaining shard or loose patience and kill her.

"_I've got to find a way back!_" she thought, slowly opening her eyes. After blinking in the bright sunlight a couple times, something caught Kagome's attention. A small dark lump lay hidden in the shadow of a large willow tree.

Swimming up to the shape, Kagome realized that the lump had orange-red hair and a large poofy foxtail!

"Sh-Shippo?" Kagome whispered (_she still has the ability to talk_)

The kitsune stirred in his sleep and stretched himself out, yawning loudly. As soon as his eyes fell on Kagome, he jumped.

"Waugh!" Shippo squeaked, jumping back a few feet. He then froze as he recognized the white swan. "K-Kagome! I-sorry! I didn't realize you-"

"Sorry," Kagome said, looking at the kitsune with wide eyes. "Oh Shippo, I've been so worried! I thought-how did you get here?"

"Long story," Shippo muttered, rubbing the bandage on his cheek. "Right now, we need to worry on getting you back!"

Kagome blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Shippo stared at the swan with confusion. "What do you think? I'm going to tell Inuyasha where you are so we can take you back to Japan!" the kitsune then sprinted up the stone steps.

"No,"

Shippo froze in mid-step and turned to look back at Kagome. "What?"

Kagome looked up at the kitsune. "I can't leave,"

Shippo blinked. "Kagome," he said, slowly walking back down the stairs. "We did not fly all the way from Japan, non-stop, get attacked by some of Naraku's bloodthirsty demons, crash-land into some unknown forest, so that I could get lost and find the one person whom all of Japan is looking for to tell me that she can't leave!"

Kagome turned away from Shippo. "I'm sorry I can't leave! It's not like I don't want to it's just," she sighed.

"Because of the spell?" Shippo asked, crossing his arms. "Let me guess how it works; by day you're a swan, but at night if there's moonlight on the lake and you happen to be in the light, you become a human…Am I correct?"

Kagome looked up at the kitsune with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

Shippo sighed and sat down on the ground. "My pa used to tell me a story about a princess from another land who was help prisoner at a magical lake. She could leave the lake anytime she wanted, but the moment the moonlight would leave the lake, she'd turn into a swan. Finally, a prince rescued her from the spell, but had to fight off the evil sorcerer who had placed the princess under the spell."

"Was the sorcerer called Rothbart?" Kagome asked, leaning forward.

Shippo paused to think. "Um, yeah, he was."

"Then Naraku must have learned about the story and found a way to bring Rothbart back to life." Kagome said.

Shippo looked out at the lake then glanced at Kagome.

The miko noticed this. "What?"

"I was just thinking," Shippo muttered. "What if, I could find a way to lead Inuyasha and the others to the lake so they can see where you are!"

Kagome blinked and narrowed her eyes. "But how can we get to them or even find them?"

Shippo tapped his tail on the ground. "Exactly how good are you at flying?"

* * *

"Shippo! Oi, Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted, sniffing the air for the missing kitsune.

"Where could he have gone?" Sango asked, pushing a bush aside. "It's not like him to just wander off like this!"

"He may have gone to search for Kagome." Miroku said, glancing up the side of a tree.

"Well then we'll have two people t' look for!" Inuyasha grumbled, shoving a branch out of his way. The branch bounced back and smacked the hanyo across the face.

"Yeow!" he shouted, stumbling back.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo, in the form of a bird, flew over the forest, searching for Inuyasha. After Shippo had relayed his plan of how to bring Inuyasha to the lake, he and Kagome practiced as much as they knew on flying.

Kagome quickly proved to be a great flyer and Shippo was able to work on his shape-shifting powers. Now, they were going to find Inuyasha and lure him back so he would see Kagome's spell.

"We'd better keep an eye out for any hunters or yokai," Kagome said, looking at the forest below.

Shippo laughed. "Ah come on, Kagome. I'm a yokai! I'll be able to smell anything a mile away!"

"Yeow!" a voice screamed, startling them.

"Wha-what was that?" Shippo shouted, freezing in mid-air.

"Damn tree!" the voice shouted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered eagerly. "He-he's here!"

"Whoa! Uh-uh!" Shippo shouted, flying in front of Kagome to keep her from bolting. "You're not going to loose control! We need to follow the plan!"

Suddenly, Kagome shot down underneath Shippo and into the forest.

"Kagome!" he shouted, flying after her.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and scanned the forest, his amber eyes blazing. "Where are you, Kagome?" he whispered.

Suddenly a strange scent wafted in front of his face and the hanyo looked up. Far away, Inuyasha could make out the shape of a strange white bird with a long neck.

"A white bird," Inuyasha whispered, remembering what Koga's wolf had told them. "A shape shifter…"

The hanyo jumped behind a tree and grabbed Tessaiga's hilt, ready.

"Just a little closer," he whispered, watching as the sunrays reflected off of the bird's back. "Come on, come on!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, increasing her speed.

Quickly, Inuyasha leapt out from behind the tree and unsheathed Tessaiga. "This one's for Kagome!" he roared, wind swirling around the blade.

"Ah!" Shippo gasped. "Kagome!" The kitsune slammed into Kagome with all his strength, knocking her out of the way of Inuyasha's attack.

"Come on!" he shouted and the two shot up into the air.

Inuyasha looked up at the disappearing birds and snarled, not realizing that one held Kagome's scent.

"Inuyasha?" Sango shouted as she watched the hanyo race off through the forest.

"Hurry!" Shippo screamed as another Wind Scar missed them by a few feet.

"He's gaining on us!" Kagome shouted, looking at the disappearing sun. "We're running out of time!"

Shippo glanced back at the nearing Inuyasha and then down at the trees. "This way!" he flew down towards the ground and went through the trees with Kagome behind. As they passed by a tree, Shippo paused to hold back a large branch. The moment Inuyasha passed by, the kitsune let go, allowing the branch to again catch Inuyasha in the nose.

"That'll put some distance between us," he said, fighting back the urge to laugh at the cursing hanyo.

After dodging through the trees, Shippo and Kagome saw the lake.

"Land in the water!" Shippo shouted, transforming back to his human form.

Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Suddenly she gasped. "Shippo! The moon!"

Shippo looked up to see a layer of clouds blocking the moon and then turned to the forest, hearing the sound of Inuyasha and the others.

"Hide behind me!" he shouted and stood protectively in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha crashed through the trees with Tessaiga in hand.

"Shippo!" he shouted, staring at the kitsune. "What are you doing here? Why are you guarding that bird?"

"Look, it's hard to explain!" Shippo said as Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Hachi appeared out of the forest. "But that bird is Kagome!"

"Nani?" Inuyasha blurted. "What're you talking about?"

"It's hard to explain," Shippo said quickly. Behind him, the moon reappeared from behind the clouds. "But if you will just listen to-"

Suddenly, Inuyasha and the group gasped. Shippo turned around to see the water on which Kagome was floating begin to glow. The water then rose and swirled around the swan, blocking her from view. The whole group watched as the water disappeared, revealing someone they thought they would never see again.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

(_Sorry 'bout the mushy ending! Couldn't resist after watching the movie so many times! Okee-dokee, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review!_)


	6. Silver Lake

Chapter 6: Silver Lake

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with wide eyes, all of the pain immediately going away.

"Kagome," he whispered, dropping Tessaiga. "Kagome!" The hanyo raced across the water to where Kagome was standing and held her tightly, as if she would disappear.

"I can't believe it!" It's really you!" Inuyasha said, hugging the miko.

"I've missed you so much," Kagome said, hugging him back.

Sango looked at the couple and then down at a stunned Shippo. "How did you know about this?"

Shippo looked up at the slayer. "My pa told me about a story that had a spell exactly like Kagome's, so I thought that you guys should see what happened."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Miroku asked.

"You probably wouldn't listen top me," Shippo muttered as Kagome and Inuyasha rejoined them.

"So then," Kagome said. "If you've heard the story so many times, then you probably know how to break the spell."

Suddenly, Shippo's face turned a bright red.

"You do know, don't you?"

"Uh," the kitsune squeaked and looked around. "We should probably get out of here before Rothbart comes back!"

"But what about the spell?" Kagome asked.

Shippo groaned. "I'll tell you later! Right now, we need to get out of here!"

The group nodded and hurried away from the lake, disappearing into the forest.

"So, now that we're away from the lake," Kagome said as they sat down in a small clearing. "How do I break the spell?"

Shippo bit his lip, trying to avoid the miko's eyes. "Uh, well…the way you break the spell is…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, first…Inuyasha will have to…"

"What?" the hanyo asked menacingly.

Shippo flinched. "To break the spell, Inuyasha will have to…" he gulped and said in a quick voice. "Make vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world."

At first, everyone was silent as the kitsune's words sunk in. Then, Inuyasha exploded.

"I'll have to do what?" he roared and planted a fist on Shippo's head. "There's no way I'll be able to that! Make a vow of everlasting love? That's downright mushy! And prove it to the world? How the hell will I do that?"

"Inuyasha!" A pink-faced Kagome shouted. "Oswari!"

"How can a vow of everlasting love be proven to the world?" Sango asked as Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. "That's an almost impossible thing to do!"

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, blushing. "Does it have to be the whole world?"

Shippo shrugged, rubbing the multiple bumps on his head. "Maybe we can get away with just Japan, but I don't know."

"Then, what about the return home?" Kagome asked. "The moment the moon sets, I'll turn back into a swan."

"Wait," Miroku said, who had been deep in thought. "There's going to be a festival in a large village close to Kaede's. If we can find a way to get in then maybe Inuyasha will be able to make his vow."

"Whoopdee-doo," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically, standing up.

"But, what about the transformation?" Kagome asked.

"I was getting to that," Miroku said, holding up a hand, and using the other to rub Sango's butt.

_Whap!_

"There is a lake not to far from Kaede's village that is said to hold spiritual powers. It's known as Silver Lake because it is said that when the moon's light falls on the water, it glows silver."

"Huh," Kagome said. "That just might work!"

"I'm still not that thrilled 'bout the proving to the world bit," Inuyasha muttered. "But if it's the way to break the spell…I'll do it."

* * *

The return to Japan took much longer than it had when the group followed Kagome's scent. Now that she was with them, they would travel by day and rest by night.

"It'll take us forever to return!" Hachi moaned one night. "We've got at least another week before we reach Japan!"

"Well we can't push ourselves the way we did before!" Sango said. "Not without harming Kagome! Her form is not strong enough to withstand non-stop flying."

Said swan was resting in a small pond next to the campsite with Inuyasha close by.

His amber eyes darted from one shadow to another, growling at any animal that dared to get close to them.

"A vow of everlasting love," the hanyo whispered, looking at Kagome's sleeping form. "How can I prove it to the _world_? Isn't just proving to you enough?"

After flying on and off for several days, Japan became visible on the horizon.

"See that?" Shippo asked excitedly. "We're almost home!"

Inuyasha sighed and glanced at Kagome, who was flying next to Kirara. The whole trip back, all the hanyo could think of was proving his vow to Kagome. It wasn't like it was a hard thing for him to do. What was hard was saying to her! Inuyasha sighed and tightened his grip on Tessaiga's sheath. As the island of Japan grew larger and larger, so did the knot in his gut.

* * *

A pack of dark brown wolves raced through the forests of the Northern Lands towards a large rocky cliff. The leader came to a skidding halt at the edge and let out an eerie howl, the pack following suit.

Soon, a large twister appeared through the trees and Koga slid to a stop. Immediately, the wolves backed away so the leader could walk up to Koga.

""Well?" The wolf chief asked impatiently. "What'd you find?"

The wolf sat down and lifted its head to look at its master. "_We have just spotted the hanyo and his pack flying over the Western Territory from the great water. We also spotted a strange white bird with them…It carried a strange scent, some of it was the miko, but the other…We did not know._"

Koga stared at the wolf for a long time and then looked out at the Northern Lands.

"Summon the rest of the wolves," he said, facing west. "I'm going back to find that half-breed puppy. He's got some explainin' t' do!"

With that, Koga disappeared in a swirl of wind and dust, his wolves following behind.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone, lifting his head from his hand.

Miroku sighed. "No, Inuyasha. Not yet."

Inuyasha groaned and leaned back, looking up at the darkening sky. "We don't have much time left!" he warned.

"Inuyasha, please!" Miroku said. "I'm trying to find the lake!"

Inuyasha grunted and set his head back on his hand. This. Was. Boring.

"Hey! Miroku!" Shippo called, jumping up on his shoulder. "Is that is?"

The group followed Shippo's finger to see a large, beautiful lake shimmering in the fading sunlight.

"Yes, that's it!" Miroku said, tapping Hachi on the head. "Hachi! That way!"

"Got it!" the raccoon-dog said and flew down towards the lake.

The moment Hachi landed, Inuyasha jumped off his back and hurried towards the edge. The hanyo watched as Kagome looped around the lake and landed in the shimmering water.

"You sure this'll work?" he asked Miroku.

"Let's hope so," Sango muttered.

Everyone held their breath as the moon began to rise, its light falling on the lake. The moment the moon's light touched the water, it began to glow a brilliant silver, forcing them to look away.

As soon as the light faded, Inuyasha turned back to face the lake and saw Kagome become her human form.

"Well," she said shrugging. "I guess it worked out after all!"

"Kagome!" a new voice called.

"What the-" Inuyasha started to say, then was cut off as he was trampled into the ground.

"Ah, Kagome," Koga said, taking a startled Kagome's hands in his. "I'm so glad you're back!"

(_Everything's going so well, and then Koga ruins the moment…Of course! Ah well, hope you guys are enjoying reading Silver Lake and hope ya' review! Thank you!_)


	7. What Next?

_(Hey readers, this is the Silver Wolf! Sorry it took so long to update, I was sidetracked with work and writing during the summer…Enjoy!)_

Chapter 7: What Next?

"K-Koga!" Kagome gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Koga laughed and pulled her to his side. "When my wolves told me that you had returned, I came as soon as I could."

"Get your filthy paws off her!" Inuyasha growled, standing up out of the ground.

Koga's eyes narrowed. "As for you, Dog-shit," he released Kagome. "You've got some explaining to do! Just what the hell were ya' doin' with the white bird? Or have ya' forgotten that that was the shape shifter?"

Inuyasha tensed and glanced at Kagome. "The white bird?" he repeated. "That wasn't the shape shifter, that was, uh, something else."

Koga blinked. "What?"

"It was helping us find the lake," Miroku said, stepping forward.

The wolf yokai looked at the monk. "Where is it now?"

Miroku shrugged. "It was gone by the time we arrived at the lake."

Koga snorted and returned his attention to Kagome. "Well, I am glad that you have returned!" The wolf gave the miko a tight hug and then raced away, disappearing in a twister. "Take care Kagome and don't worry. I will search for that bastard of a shape shifter until he's dead!"

Inuyasha glared at the vanishing wolf and turned back to the group.

"Why didn't you tell him who the swan was?" Shippo asked.

"Think of how Koga would react if he learned of the spell Kagome was under." Sango said, glancing at Inuyasha.

The hanyo growled and sighed. "Now what do we do?" he asked.

"According to Shippo's story," Miroku said. "We must now find a way for you to prove your love for Kagome to the world."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned a dull red at the word "love"

"Didn't you mention something about a party, or festival?" Kagome asked.

The monk nodded. "Yes, and it is to happen three days from now."

"We'll need to find someway to gain entrance into the festival." Sango said, looking into the forest.

"The party is supposed to be near Kaede's village," Miroku muttered. "We'll have to find out how far it is from Silver Lake and then figure out how to bring Kagome there in time."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Kirara could carry me from the lake to the village. That way I won't get lost and I'll be there with plenty of time to spare."

"I'd rather I just got you myself," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Miroku shook his head. "By now, Naraku must have learned of Kagome's escape and is no doubt searching for her. If he saw you going from the village to Silver Lake, he'd learn where Kagome is hiding."

Inuyasha growled but nodded. "Fine, so what do we do until then?"

Miroku shrugged. "We make sure that Kagome stays safe from Naraku's demons and that we have a plan for the night of the party."

***

Naraku watched Inuyasha and his group through Kanna's mirror, observing their plan. Rothbart stood a few feet away from him, seething with rage at the fact that Inuyasha had snuck Kagome away from the lake from under his nose.

"So," Naraku whispered, "They plan to break the spell using such a method such as that? How amusing,"

"How can you just watch this?" Rothbart snarled. "They have the miko with them and you're just sitting back?"

"Silence Rothbart," Naraku growled. "They have not won yet."

"No," the sorcerer hissed. "But they are close to breaking my spell and I don't want to be beaten again!"

Naraku sighed. "What's wrong, Rothbart? Are you afraid that your spell will be broken yet again?"

The sorcerer growled. "Do not remind me of what happened before! I would have killed that prince if he hadn't…" his fists clenched as he remembered the pain of the arrow piercing his heart, how he had lost all of his power.

"Rothbart," Naraku muttered. "What is the full extent of your power, compared to that of Inuyasha?"

Rothbart turned back to the demon and his eyes flashed. "That half-breed is no match for my power; I will kill him with no trouble at all!" his eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

Naraku grinned wickedly. "There is one flaw we can take advantage of in their plan, but I will need a little cooperation first. From you and," Naraku's red eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim light. "Another."

(_Hey again! What do you think Naraku's planning and what's the flaw in the group's plan? Find out in Chapter 8 of Silver Lake, and no, I don't know how long it'll take, but hopefully, it's better than this one! Don't worry, there's plenty of kick-ass action coming soon!)_


	8. The Story Continues

(_What can I say? AP tests, psychotic Spanish teacher, and finals…in that order! Any who, here is the eighth chapter for Silver Lake, and sorry for taking so long readers!_)

Chapter 8: The Story Continues…

_A shriek tore through the air as a massive winged beast roared, its eyes glowing with rage. A prince stood before him, his sword slicing into the creature's wing. The beast snarled and slashed with its claws, tearing into the prince's arms._

_The prince fell back as the animal wrenched the sword from his hand, snapping it in two with its jaws. It then grabbed the prince by his shoulders and flew high into the air, before letting him go. The prince screamed as the monster snatched him out of the air and threw him against a tree._

_Suddenly, the prince's short dark brown hair turned to silver, his blue eyes flashed to a blazing amber, and dog-ears sprouted from his head._

_Inuyasha looked around wildly and shot from the tree, but not before the monster's claws sliced into his side. The hanyo screamed as he hit the ground, pain searing through his side._

"_There is nothing you can do," the beast growled, landing in front of Inuyasha. "Nothing will save you and your precious miko."_

"_What the Hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha hissed, standing up as he pressed a hand to his bleeding side._

_The monster snorted. "Turn around, half-breed."_

_Inuyasha turned and felt his heart turn to ice. A white swan lay collapsed on the ground, her chest a bloody mess. Slowly, gold light swirled around the swan's body and faded to reveal Kagome's dying form._

"_No," Inuyasha whispered, almost choking on his words. "She-she can't be-"_

"_Like I said," the beast snarled. "There is nothing you can do, whatever you try, the girl will perish."_

"_You bastard!" Inuyasha roared, lunging for the creature. Red energy slammed into his body, throwing him away._

"_You think _I_ brought on her death?" the monster growled as light swirled around its form._

_Inuyasha struggled to get up, but his body felt too heavy for him to move. Turning his head, he saw he was lying next to Kagome. The miko gasped and she slowly lifted her head looking at Inuyasha, pain and sadness in her eyes._

"_I-Inu…yasha…" she gasped as blood flecked her mouth and her head collapsed on the ground._

_The hanyo turned his head to the monster with raging eyes, but saw it was gone. In its placed was a man wearing a black and grey outfit with red glowing eyes._

"_Rothbart," the hanyo hissed, his claws digging into the flesh of his hands. "I'll kill you for this!"_

_The sorcerer laughed. "Now why would you kill me for something that I never did?"_

_Inuyasha growled as he fought to stand up. "Sh-shut the Hell up! You killed her! You did this to her!"_

_Rothbart shook his head. "No, Inuyasha," his red eyes locked with Inuyasha's amber eyes. "You did."_

_

* * *

_

"No!" Inuyasha screamed and sat up panting, his face streaked with sweat. Looking around, the hanyo saw he was leaning against a tree, at the edge of Silver Lake.

"Must've fallen asleep," he muttered, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Glancing up, he saw Kagome, in swan form, sleeping close to him.

"I'll never let that happen to you," Inuyasha whispered, his mind drifting back to the vision he had of her dying. "I swear…"

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyo looked up and blinked sleepily at Sango. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" the slayer asked. "You look a little exhausted."

"Probably because he's been watching over Kagome night and day," Miroku said, leaning his staff against his shoulder.

"Keh," the hanyo snorted, shoving his hands into his sleeves. "Don't waste your time fussin' over me. We gotta make sure that bastard Rothbart doesn't try to attack us! Or Kagome!" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see Shippo and Kirara sitting at the water's edge, the kitsune talking to Kagome.

"We've got one day left," Miroku said as Inuyasha turned back. "I've been able to arrange a way for us to get into the party. From there, you will meet Kagome and-"

"I know!" Inuyasha growled, cutting the monk off. "Make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the whole damn world! Don't remind me!" the hanyo stormed off, leaving Miroku and Sango.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango whispered. "He usually acts stubborn about his feelings towards Kagome but, never like this…"

"Don't worry Sango," Miroku said, putting and arm around her side. "I'll never act like that about my feelings towards you."

"Uh-huh," Sango muttered, eyeing the monk. "And you've got exactly two second to remove you hand from my back before you touch any-" Her face turned a bright red.

_Whap!_

"He'll never learn," Shippo muttered as Kagome shook her head.

"Oi, Shippo,"

The kitsune looked up at Inuyasha.

"How did the rest of that story go?"

Shippo blinked. "What do you mean?"

The hanyo sighed. "How did that swan story of yours end? I mean, besides the prince killing Rothbart an' breaking the spell?"

Shippo thought for a moment. "Uh…How did it go?...Oh yeah," he turned to the hanyo as Sango and Miroku, with had a red handprint across his face, joined.

"The prince told the princess to meet him at his castle the next night. His mother was planning a royal ball, and the prince decided that could be where he'd prove his vow to the world. But when he left, Rothbart appeared, and since he heard their plan, he locked the princess away in a dungeon. Also, they did not realize it, but the New Moon was the night of the ball."

Everyone looked at each other and back at the kitsune.

"What did the princess do?" Kagome asked, leaning forward.

Shippo scratched his head. "That night, the princess found a way to escape from the dungeon, and since she was still a swan, she flew to the prince's castle. But the sorcerer had beaten her there, and had transformed his servant to look exactly like the princess. The prince did not realize what had happened, until it was too late."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "What an idiot!" he paused and looked back at the kitsune. "Wait…what do you mean 'too late'?"

Shippo looked down nervously. "The way the spell worked was if the prince declared his love to the wrong girl, then…" he flinched and looked up at the group. "The princess would die."

Inuyasha's body stiffened. "N-nani?"

Kagome looked at the hanyo and then at Shippo. "But, you said they broke the spell!"

"I think that did break the spell," Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha whirled around to face the monk. "Explain."

"If she died, then the spell would have no more use of her." Miroku said, but he looked just as shocked.

Shippo nodded. "When the prince realized what he had done, he ran to find the princess. He found her back at the lake, only she had already become human again. Angry that he had been tricked, the prince challenged the sorcerer to a fight, demanding that the princess would live. The sorcerer accepted and they fought."

"Then the prince killed the sorcerer and they lived happily ever after," Sango said, looking at Shippo. "Right?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, when the sorcerer was killed, his magic restored the princess's life."

"But now Rothbart's back," Inuyasha growled. "And Naraku's letting him take out his revenge on Kagome…but why?"

"Wait," Kagome said. "When I first came to at the lake, I heard Naraku say something about breaking Rothbart's curse if he separated me from you."

"Curse?" Inuyasha said blinking.

"What kind of curse?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged, as best as she could as a swan. "I don't know; that's all I heard."

"Since when would a dead guy have a curse?" Shippo asked, tilting his head to one side. "I don't remember hearing that in the story."

"Maybe it was inflicted on him when he died." Miroku said.

The group looked at him.

"How so?" Sango asked.

"Think about it for a moment," Miroku said. "When he was alive, he used forbidden magic and took a few lives. The curse was probably his form of punishment."

"But that doesn't really explain on what _kind_ of curse he has!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku shrugged. "That's the best answer I can come up with, unless you have any idea?"

The hanyo shook his head. "I got nothing,"

"Well then," Sango said, standing up. "I'm going to go get some rest, as I think we all should." She glanced and Inuyasha, who raised an eyebrow. "We have a lot to do tomorrow, so we should be prepared."

Inuyasha turned away and snorted. "Keh, you guys go ahead an' rest. I'm stayin' here!" With that, he jumped up into a tree to settle among the branches.

"Suit yourself," the slayer muttered and began walking away with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

As the group walked away, Sango leaned in close to Miroku. "Is it just me," she whispered. "Or did Inuyasha turn white when Shippo told of what happened to the princess?"

"No," Miroku said. "I saw that too. Something is on his mind, but of course, he's unwilling to tell us."

"Why would he be nervous?" Shippo asked, hoping onto Miroku's shoulder. "I mean, what happened then was hundreds of years ago. Nothing should go wrong…" he looked at Sango and Miroku. "Right?"

(_Poor Shippo, has he never heard of history repeating itself? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, and there will be more to follow, though I don't know how long it'll take. So, what's with Inuyasha's nightmare? Think it was just a dream, or is Rothbart showing him what will happen in the future? And if the group is so sure of their plan, how come they're all on the edge? Find out more in Chapter 9 of Silver Lake!_)


	9. Something's Not Right

(_Hello again readers! I didn't have much to do, so I decided to work on another chapter of Silver Lake…thank you for overactive imaginations!_)

Chapter 9: Something's Not Right

Inuyasha yawned loudly as he stretched his arms, boy did he sleep!...wait…when did he fall asleep?

Looking around, Inuyasha saw he was still in the tree he had sat in the day before when Shippo had finished his story. The hanyo shuddered as he thought of how the prince had been tricked by Rothbart to make his vow to the wrong girl and how that caused the princess to die.

"_If that happened to Kagome_," he thought, looking out at the lake to see Kagome in swan form, sleeping. An early morning fog had settled around the entire lake, making it hard to see. Jumping down, Inuyasha slowly walked to the edge of the lake and stared at the swan.

"To break the spell, I must make a vow of everlasting love, and prove it to the world." Inuyasha whispered, shaking his head. "Why does it have to be the world?" his amber eyes studied the white bird before him. "Why can't I just prove it to you?" The hanyo glanced over his shoulder, then back to Kagome, and sighed.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to see Shippo hurrying up to him.

"You need to head to Kaede's hut! Miroku and Sango need to talk with you about the party tonight!"

Inuyasha looked back through the fog at the still sleeping swan and nodded.

"Alright, but what about Kagome?"

"I'll watch her," the kitsune said. "Kirara will come by at sundown to pick her up and from there, bring her to the party to meet you guys. I'll wait with her 'till Kirara comes, and then I'll go with them to the party."

Inuyasha nodded and looked back at Kagome one more time before racing off through the fog. Something tugged at the back of his mind as he headed to the village, but he pushed it away. He had been watching Kagome without resting much, so it wasn't as if something besides exhaustion had caused him to fall asleep.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're sending a change of clothes for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Sango handed Kirara a package.

"Well, she's been wearing those modern clothes for a long time," the slayer said. "She'll probably want something clean to wear. Plus, you want her to look nice, don't you?"

"Unless, you want to help her find something else to wear?" Miroku said suggestively.

_Wham!_

Sango lifted her boomerang from the monk's head. "Will you please stop with the suggestive jokes, you lecher! Inuyasha was just asking a simple question!"

"Ya' beat me to the punch Sango," Inuyasha said, turning around and walking away. He was starting to get a headache from having to listen to them bicker.

"How would I word somethin' like a vow?" the hanyo wondered aloud. "I vow to-no not like that…I promise to…nu-un…this is a vow of everlasting love here baka!" his face turned a bright red at his own words. "Yeah, um…I make a vow of everlasting love to…" Inuyasha shook his head a growled in frustration. Looking up at the sky, he saw the sun had begun to set.

"Time to go to the party," he muttered and hurried to join Miroku and Sango.

"So, Kirara's gonna go get Kagome and meet us at the party, right?" Inuyasha asked, as the villagers began to leave for where the party was going to take place.

"Right," Sango said and gave Kirara a pat on the back before the yokai took off into the sky.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head nervously and glanced back to watch Kirara disappear over the trees.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said, looking at his face. "Are you alright?"

The hanyo shook his head. "I don't know, just, I feel like something's not right."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, I think it might be what Shippo said in his story, 'bout how the prince was tricked by Rothbart into making his vow to the wrong girl."

"Speaking of which," Sango said. "Where is the little guy?"

"I thought he was with you?" Miroku said.

"He met me at the lake this morning," Inuyasha said, pointing with his thumb in the direction of Silver Lake. "He said he'd wait with Kagome for Kirara and he would meet us, with them, at the party."

"Huh," Miroku muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," the monk shook his head and the trio walked on to the village where the party was to be, and, Inuyasha thought, where he was to make his vow of everlasting love to Kagome, and prove it to the world.

* * *

Kirara soared through the air, as the sun vanished beneath the trees. Nearing the lake, the yokai landed on the ground and padded up to the water's edge, just as a bright silver light vanished.

"Kirara?"

The Nekomata lifted her head to see Kagome approaching her. Walking up to meet her, Kirara held out the package she had in her mouth, the one Sango had given her.

"What's this?" the miko asked, taking the package and unwrapping it. Looking up, the miko smiled. "I'll go find somewhere to change," she said, walking to the trees.

Kirara sat down as she watched Kagome's form vanish into the shadows of the trees a sound caught her attention. Ears pricked, the Nekomata followed the sound from the lake and into another section of trees. Pausing to sniff the air, Kirara almost bumped into Shippo.

"Kirara?" the kitsune looked up in surprise.

The yokai blinked and tilted her head, why was Shippo surprised to see her?

"When did you get here?" Shippo asked. "I was just looking for Kagome when-"

"Kirara?"

The two turned to see Kagome appear through the trees, wearing the traditional outfit of a miko.

"Are you ready?" she then looked at Shippo. "Oh, Shippo! I was wondering where you were."

"Yeah," the kitsune muttered as he hopped onto Kirara's back to sit behind Kagome. "I was wondering where you were to…"

(_Anyone besides me smell a rat? Please review and hope you're enjoying the read!_)


	10. It's Not What It Seems

(_Sorry guys 'bout the cliff hanger for the last chapter, I just couldn't resist putting one there. I'm not THAT cruel. I know the title sounds a little cliché, but it fits...Enjoy!_)

Chapter 10: It's Not What It Seems

Inuyasha leaned against the side of a hut as he watched the villagers enjoy the party. The music wasn't bad, and he wanted to join in with those who where dancing, but only once Kagome arrived.

"Quite the party, huh?" Miroku asked, sipping sake from a cup.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, don't enjoy it too much monk."

Miroku grinned. "Now why would you say that?"

"Do you really want me to answer?"

"It's probably best if you don't," Sango muttered, joining them. "Inuyasha, why don't you enjoy some of the fun before Kagome gets here?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't feel like it right now, you guy's have fun. I'll wait."

Miroku slung his arm around Sango's shoulders. "Oh you don't need to remind me about having fun."

"Don't touch me," the slayer growled and walked away, with Miroku following behind her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back to where the villagers were dancing. As the music changed to a slower tempo, the hanyo sighed.

"_Will my vow be enough to break the spell?_" he thought. Suddenly, Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed the air. Narrowing his eyes, the hanyo looked around and turned to the entrance of the village where in the shadows, he watched Kirara land. Shippo jumped off the yokai's back and Kagome got off after him, dusting herself off.

"Kagome!"

The miko turned just in time to see Inuyasha run to her, but then he stopped a few feet from her.

Slowly, the hanyo took in Kagome's appearance and took a deep breath. "Um…So," he cleared his throat and looked back at the party. "We should go; Miroku and Sango will want to see ya'."

Kagome nodded and they walked back to the village with Shippo and Kirara, now in cat form, behind.

"Kagome!" Sango called, waving as they walked through the village entrance.

The miko smiled and waved before pulling Inuyasha to where the villagers were dancing.

"Wha-Kagome!" the hanyo yelped. "What're you doin'? I can't dance!"

"Poor Inuyasha," Miroku muttered, shaking his head.

"What makes you say that?" Sango asked, leaning against a hut.

The monk shook his head, smiling. "Oh, nothing." He then noticed Shippo walking towards them, a look of confusion on his face.

"Shippo?" Sango asked, seeing the look on the kitsune's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shippo muttered. "It's just," he glanced over his shoulder to where Kagome and Inuyasha were dancing. The music had slowed down and they were now very close to each other.

"Doesn't Kagome seem a little-"

"Different?" Miroku asked.

Shippo nodded and shrugged. "Maybe it's just my imagination, but after I came by the lake earlier today-"

"Wait," Sango said. "I thought you went to the lake this morning?"

Shippo blinked and looked at the slayer. "Huh? No I didn't, I was-"

The kitsune's eyes widened as his face switched from confusion to horror in a heartbeat. "Wait a second, if I didn't see Kagome 'til later in the day, but Inuyasha was sent away by me, then…" he gulped as the realization dawned on Sango and Miroku.

"Oh Kami," Sango whispered and looked with widened eyes at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"History is repeating itself," Miroku muttered, his hand tightening on his staff.

"But then, what happened to Kagome, the real one?" Shippo squeaked, pacing back and forth.

"What happened in the story again?" Miroku asked, sounding very calm for the situation.

"This is no time for fairy tales!" Sango hissed.

"I'm afraid that 'fairy tail'," Miroku said. "Is proving to be much more fact than what we expected."

"Well," Shippo stuttered nervously. "When Rothbart learned of the plan to break the spell, he locked the princess away in a dungeon at the lake and transformed someone else to…look like…the…princess…"

"Then it's settled," Miroku said decisively. "Naraku and Rothbart must have learned about our plan to break Kagome's spell, and figured out a way to interfere."

"So, what do we do?" Sango asked, her eyes filled with a fighting fire.

Miroku paused for a moment and looked back at Shippo and Sango. "You two take Kirara and hurry back to Silver Lake and find out what happened to Kagome and where she is."

"What about you?" Shippo asked.

Miroku sighed and leaned against his staff. "I'll make sure that Inuyasha does not pledge his love to the wrong girl."

"Be careful," Sango whispered as she, and Shippo hurried out of the village, Kirara becoming her true form.

"Do you think he'll buy us enough time?" Shippo asked as the nekomata took off into the night sky.

Sango looked over her shoulder and sighed. "If there's one thing Miroku is good at, it's keeping other's busy."

Shippo couldn't help grinning, but his smile faded as Kirara neared Silver Lake. If history was repeating itself, would they be able to reach Kagome in time?

* * *

Kagome shivered as she searched her new surrounding for an escape, for the hundredth time. She was trapped in a high tower built entirely of solid stone that was set into the far edge of Silver Lake.

"_How could this have happened?_" she thought as she swam around in the water that filled the bottom section of the dungeon.

All she knew was when she woke that morning; she had found herself staring into the red eyes of Rothbart.

"You thought you could escape us that easily?" he snarled and waved his hand.

Immediately, ropes of red energy wrapped around Kagome's body and her beak, keeping her from crying out.

"Such a pity really," the sorcerer growled as he snatched the struggling swan from the water. "You were so close to breaking the spell."

"Now, now Rothbart,"

Kagome froze as Naraku appeared from a cluster of snarling demons. "We mustn't harm her yet, we still have much to do before she dies."

Rothbart smirked and eyed the swan. "True, but what about the half-breed?"

Naraku grinned wickedly. "Thanks to your little charade, he will be too preoccupied with his vow to come back before it's time."

"_Bastard!_" Kagome wanted to scream, but the energy ropes burned into her body.

"Still," Naraku was saying. "Make sure that she cannot escape!"

Rothbart shot the dark hanyo a glare as magic formed around his hand. "Don't tell me what to do Naraku. You may have given me back my life, but I hold the power over Creation, Transformation, and Destruction!"

Naraku waved a hand dismissively. "I don't care for your dark magic, but just remember that I'll hold up my end of the bargain once you complete yours." With that, he vanished in a swirl of miasma.

Rothbart watched the miasma vanish into the sky before returning his attention to the still-struggling Kagome. "Now, what to do to keep you from interfering?"

Kagome shivered as she remembered how Rothbart had thrown her into the prison he had created for her. She had checked ever square inch on the tower, but there was no hope for escape. She had even gone as far as to look underwater for a hole or even a crack, but found nothing.

"So this is what it is like," Kagome whispered, laying her head down on her chest. "This is what the princess felt like, only, she was able to escape, but I can't." More tears ran down Kagome's face as she began to cry, knowing that even if she was able to escape, that it would be too late.

(_You know the drill. Please review and hope you're enjoying!_)


	11. Inuyasha's Vow and Kagome's Escape

Chapter 11: Inuyasha's Vow and Kagome's Escape

Kirara raced through the sky, the flames on her feet illuminating the forest far below her. On her back, Sango and Shippo sat, their eyes peering ahead into the darkness.

"You sure we're going the right way?" Shippo asked nervously, his tail twitching from side to side.

"I hope we are," Sango said, tightening her grip on Kirara's fur.

Finally, the faint glow from the water of Silver Lake became visible through the trees.

Sango narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "Shit," she hissed, grabbing for Hirakotsu.

Shippo looked to see a swarm of yokai surrounding a small section of the lake, where amidst the creatures, stood a small stone tower.

"Kagome must be in there," the kitsune whispered.

Sango muttered and leaned in to Kirara. "Land in the trees,"

The nekomata obeyed and quickly vanished into the shadow of the forest, being careful not to disturb the yokai.

* * *

Inuyasha was very aware of Kagome's closeness to his body as they danced. He was also aware of the fact that, for some bizarre reason, he had stopped breathing.

"Um," he cleared his throat. "Kagome?"

The miko looked up at his face. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyo scratched the back of his head nervously. "There's ah-something I should probably tell you."

Eagerness, or was it victory, filled Kagome's eyes. "Oh really?"

Inuyasha looked up and noticed that the villagers had begun to look in their direction.

"Uh, yeah," Slowly, the hanyo took Kagome's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I-"

"Oi, Dog-shit! What the hell are ya' doin'?"

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Shippo whispered as he, Sango, and Kirara watched the yokai through the trees.

"Simple," she whispered back. "We draw the yokai away from the tower, find a way inside, and free Kagome."

The kitsune looked up. "Not to be rude, but did you just come up with that off the top of your head?"

Sango gave the kitsune a look. "I'm just stating the basics here,"

"But, how're we gonna draw them away?" Shippo asked, gulping as two yokai started to snap at each other.

"Well," Sango said, thinking aloud. "We'll need to find something to distract the yokai, something that will catch their attention."

"That would help," Shippo said, watching the swarm.

"It'll have to be obnoxious," the slayer said, fighting back a grin.

"Hence the distraction," Shippo had not looked away from the tower.

"And, the distraction will have to be something that keeps the yokai busy for sometime, like an illusion." Sango finished.

"Exactly," Shippo said and counted out the points on his fingers. "Catches their attention, obnoxious, and something like an illusion to keep 'em busy…Hold it!" the kitsune looked up in alarm, to see Sango smiling down at him. "You mean me?"

The slayer shrugged. "You're the trickster, you figure it out."

* * *

"Koga?" Inuyasha didn't even bother to hide the shock in his voice. "How'd you get here?"

"How do ya' think?" the wolf chieftain growled and stormed up to the startled Inuyasha, and an equally shocked Kagome. "Now like I said, what the hell are ya' doin'?"

Inuyasha snarled and placed himself between Koga and Kagome. "None of your damn business! And what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

In the shadow of a hut, Miroku couldn't help but smile to himself as he handed Hachi a coin.

"Well done, my friend." He whispered.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Hachi asked testing the coin to make sure it was real. "I mean, they're rivals from the start so, you think it was okay bringing Koga here?"

Miroku sighed as Inuyasha and Koga continued to argue. "If it's the only way to buy the others some time…"

* * *

The yokai in the swarm growled in boredom as they continued to circle the tower, wanting to be anywhere but guard a useless slab of stone.

Suddenly a figure stepped out from the thick trees of the forest and the yokai halted as Shippo glared up at them. Before the creatures could move, Shippo placed a leaf on his head and multiple copies of himself appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Betcha can't catch me!" the Shippo army called and ran off in many different directions.

The demons scattered and chased after the Shippo-copies, snarling and roaring.

The creatures left in such a hurry that they did not see a demon slayer and nekomata sprint from the trees and over to the now unguarded tower.

Sango skidded to a halt and studied the tower as she and Kirara ran around it, trying to find an entrance.

"How in hell do you get in here?" she hissed and looked up. "Kagome!"

Kagome's head jerked up as a familiar voice called her name.

"Kagome!"

"S-Sango?" the miko called back, looking around the tower for her friend.

"Are you in there?"

"Yes!" the swan looked up at the top of the tower. "I'm here! Where's Inuyasha?"

"Worry about that later!" Sango called. "Right now we need to get you out of there!"

"There's no way out!" Kagome shouted. "I've searched all over!"

Outside the tower, Sango growled in frustration and looked around.

"Can you fly to the top?" she called.

There was a brief moment of silence, then Kagome's voice echoed from inside.

"Yes, but the wood for the roof is too thick! It'll take hours before you could break it!"

Sango swore and looked back at the yokai chasing Shippo's double gangers and narrowed her eyes.

"Sango?"

The slayer looked back at the tower. "Hang on, I've got an idea! Just wait for a moment!" Turning so that her back was to the tower, Sango pulled her arm back and with all her might, threw Hirakotsu at the swarm.

The demons screeched in pain as the massive boomerang tore through their bodies. Those who had dodged the weapon snarled and faced Sango.

"Shippo!" the slayer yelled, catching Hirakotsu. "Bring them to me!"

Multiple Shippos nodded their heads and stuck their tongues out at the demons.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah!" the kitsune then ran at the tower as the rest of the double gangers vanished, with the yokai swarm right behind him.

Sango jumped onto Kirara's back and glanced up at the tower. "Kagome!" she called. "When I give you the word, move as far away from the wall as you can!"

A wide-eyed Shippo screamed as the yokai zeroed in on him. "Help meeee!" He cried and sprinted for Sango.

"Now!" Sango yelled as Kirara shot off the ground. The slayer reached down and yanked Shippo off the ground, just as the yokai barreled down on where the kitsune had just been standing.

_CRASH!_

With nothing left to stop them, the yokai swarm rammed full-force into the tower, creating a massive hole in the stone.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, as dust floated into the air.

Suddenly, a white shape appeared out of the cloud of dust and in moments, Kagome hovered next to them.

"Kagome!" Shippo's face filled with joy, but Sango cut him off from saying anything more.

"Save the celebration for later," she said her voice urgent. "Right now, we need to get back to the village before anything else happens."

Kagome nodded and shot off toward the village with Kirara following closely behind her.

"_Please,_" the miko thought. "_Let me reach him in time._"

* * *

"You really think I'd believe somethin' as stupid as that?" Koga roared, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Inuyasha snarled. "Do I need to spell it out for you? If I tell Kagome what I need to tell her, then everything will be alright!"

"It sure as hell won't be alright!" the wolf chieftain yelled, his hands tightening into fists. "Kagome's my woman! Not some mangy, flee-bitten, half-bred pup's who thinks he's worthy of havin' her!"

Inuyasha's hand flew to Tessaiga, but then he stopped. He was running out of time, and he was not about to let Koga stop him from making his vow!

"For once," the hanyo growled, fighting to contain his rage. "I'll ignore that little comment of yours. Now if you'll excuse me," he turned to face Kagome. "I have a vow of everlasting love to make."

Koga's eyes widened. "A what?"

"Inuyasha, no!"

"Wha-" Inuyasha jerked back as Miroku grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Kagome.

"Don't!"

The hanyo stared at his friend. "What the hell-"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha froze as a new voice from behind his back reached his ears and his blood ran cold.

"You?" Kagome shouted, her eyes suddenly going dark. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha turned his head, but Kagome stopped him by grabbing his hands and holding them.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "The vow; say it now!"

The hanyo was completely confused, why was Kagome being so urgent? He wanted to say the vow, but something was holding him back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice and the other voice blended in his ears.

Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha took a deep breath and turned his head. Standing in the entrance of the village was Kirara, with Sango and Shippo on her back and next to them, hovering in the air, was a white swan.

"K-Kagome?"

(_What's gonna happen now? Review and find out! Oh, I hope you guys were okay with the cutting back and forth thing, I was aiming for that to add on to the story_)


	12. Challenging the Sorcerer

Chapter 12: Challenging the Sorcerer

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed from the Kagome standing beside him to the swan that was hovering before him.

"What the hell is goin on?" Koga snarled, voicing Inuyasha's thoughts. "Why is the shape-shifter-"

"This isn't the shape-shifter," Sango's voice came out in a flat tone. "This is Kagome."

"Impossible!" the Kagome behind Inuyasha stepped forward. "_I'm_ Kagome!"

"No you're not!" Shippo yelled, his green eyes glaring. "You're just someone else made to look like Kagome!"

'Kagome' turned to Inuyasha, her eyes pleading.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Who are you going to believe? Some fake illusion or me?"

The hanyo blinked and looked back at the swan that had now settled on the ground.

"Inuyasha," her voice hurt in his ears. "It's me."

"Silence, you liar!" the Kagome next to Inuyasha shouted as a bow and arrow suddenly formed in her hands.

"What the-" Inuyasha snarled and blocked the swan from view of the other.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome with the bow growled.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Inuyasha muttered and looked over his shoulder at the swan behind him. Her large brown eyes were staring into him.

"_Her eyes,_" he thought and looked back to the Kagome with the bow. Her eyes were a cold grey.

"You're not Kagome," he snarled, his hand grabbing Tessaiga's hilt.

'Kagome' stared at him wide-eyed, but shook it off. "What are you talking about? I'm-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared. "Kagome would never jump to kill like how you just did! Plus," his mouth quirked into a humorless smile. "Her eyes are brown and yours are grey. You're _not_ Kagome!"

The miko narrowed her eyes, and lowered her bow. "Very good Inuyasha, you were able to catch on." her voice sounded cold and hard.

"Wait," Koga said, looking from the fake Kagome to Inuyasha. "If you ain't Kagome, then who's the real one?"

"I am," the swan said.

"Say what?" the wolf yelped.

"She's under a spell," Miroku said. "The only way to break it was for Inuyasha to make a vow of everlasting love to her, and prove it to the world."

"If he made it to the wrong girl," Sango said. "She would have died."

Inuyasha nodded and looked back to the Kagome look-alike. "Then, who are you?"

"You of all people should know, half-breed."

Inuyasha whirled around to see Rothbart appear out of the shadows, his red eyes glowing.

"I of all people?" Tessaiga was out in a burst of light and pointing at the sorcerer. "Shut the hell up! I'm gettin' tired of dealing with you and your magic spells!" Wind swirled around the blade as Inuyasha prepared to strike. "I think it's time I sent you back to where you belong; in the deepest pit of hell!"

Before Inuyasha could swing the sword, a blast of red energy slammed into his body and threw him back.

Villagers screamed and ran as the hanyo crashed into a hut, splints of wood flying in the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, but Sango held her back.

"No, not now," the slayer said. "You can't help him in your present form."

"But I can't just sit back and watch!" Kagome cried as Rothbart walked up to where Inuyasha had landed.

"Ready to give up?" the sorcerer asked.

A shape launched itself out of the wreckage and Inuyasha swung his blade.

"Not hardly!" he snarled as Tessaiga whistled through the air, only to miss Rothbart completely.

"What the-"

_Wham!_

Inuyasha roared as another energy blast nailed him, this time from behind. The hanyo slammed into the ground and skidded to a halt, stopping right in front of Kagome.

"Such a pity," Rothbart mused, shaking his head side to side. "A half-breed fighting for something he cannot save."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, slowly standing up. His amber eyes flashed in the firelight. "You tried to trick me into making' a vow to someone I don't even know!"

"Oh, but you do know her," Rothbart's face stretched into a wide grin. "In fact you once loved her as well."

Inuyasha's face turned a pale white as the sorcerer waved his hand in the Kagome look-alike's direction. Red and gold light swirled around her form and quickly vanished to reveal a woman with raven black hair, pale skin, and cold gray eyes.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha gasped, his grip tightening around Tessaiga's hilt. "Why-how could-"

"I was interested to see if you were brave enough to declare something as powerful as a vow of everlasting love to my reincarnation." The undead miko said coldly. "And now that you see who I truly am, would you have said the vow to me if you knew who I was?"

Inuyasha's stomach dropped and the whole world seemed to sway around him as he stared at the woman he had loved so long ago.

"Wh-why are you asking me this?" he snarled, fighting back the bile in his throat. "Why don't I ask you somethin'? Why'd you side with Rothbart? Did you know he's working for Naraku?"

The miko stared at him for what felt like an eternity, before turning to the dark sorcerer.

"I had my suspicions, but I wanted to see what you would say once you found out."

Inuyasha snarled and looked back at Kagome and swallowed hard.

"Do you know that if I would have said the vow to you," the hanyo's eyes darkened. "Kagome would have died? What would you say to that?"

"Enough of this!" Rothbart growled and red magic formed around his hands. "I had hoped to kill you after the miko was dead, but it looks like I'll just finish you off now!"

"Bring it!" Inuyasha roared and brought up Tessaiga to stop Rothbart's attack. The power from the magic struck the blade, causing him to stumble and fall back.

Rothbart smirked as his magic took the form of an arrow. "A fitting way for a half-breed such as you to die."

Time seamed to slow as the arrow shot at the hanyo, just as he brought up his arm as a shield, and as a white shape flew in front of the weapon.

Kagome screamed in pain as the magic arrow pierced her chest, the force throwing her back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as the swan collapsed before him, the arrow's magic vanishing from her chest to reveal a large bloody wound.

"Hm," Rothbart muttered. "Interesting way to die." The sorcerer shrugged. "No matter," walking up, he picked Kagome's limp body off the ground and turned away.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha roared and jumped to his feet, his eyes flashing red. "You killed her!"

Rothbart faced the hanyo. "Killed her? No, I didn't kill her. She is only moments from death."

Inuyasha clenched his hands, not caring that his claws were biting into his flesh. "If you let her die, I swear-"

"Are you threatening me?" Rothbart asked, sounding amused.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha snarled and lunged at the sorcerer.

Red light swirled around Rothbart, lifting his body off the ground and out of Inuyasha's reach.

"If you hurry back to the lake," Rothbart's voice echoed through the air. "I'll let you see her one last time."

With that the red light vanished, leaving Inuyasha and the group staring at a blank space.

"You have to go to the lake," Sango said.

"Yeah, but what about you?" Inuyasha's ears twitched and the group turned to see a swarm of yokai appear out of the forest.

"We'll be fine!" Miroku shouted, taking out a pair of sutras. "You just go to the lake!"

The hanyo looked to where a stunned Koga stood, pure rage filling his eyes.

"Hey, Dog Shit," the wolf snarled, looking at the yokai. "Do me a favor, and make sure that bastard suffers for all that he's done!" With that, Koga launched himself at the swarm, kicking down anything in his way.

Inuyasha smiled grimly and nodded and faced the direction of Silver Lake.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as the hanyo sprinted away. "Remember that the spell has yet to be been broken! You still have time!"

Inuyasha glanced at his friends and raced off into the darkness of the forest, his amber eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"_Rothbart's gonna pay for this!_" he thought, looking up at the darkening sky. "_I just hope I can reach Kagome in time._" With that, the shadows closed in around the hanyo as he ran for Silver Lake where he knew he would finally face Rothbart. As Inuyasha sprinted through the trees, a plan began to form in his mind.

"_I sure as hell hope I know what I'm doing!_"

(_Okee-dokee people, what'd you think? So, Inu's off to fight Rothbart and, hopefully, break Kagome's spell, once and for all…Think it's gonna work? What do you think he's planning? Read on and find out in Chapter 13: Inuyasha vs. Rothbart! I feel like an announcer for a T.V. show when I do that…_)


	13. Inuyasha vs Rothbart

(_Okay guys, get ready for the kick-ass battle that I've been promising you for so long. Will Inuyasha be able to defeat Rothbart and break Kagome's spell? Or, will he fall prey to Rothbart's dark magic? Read on, and find out!_)

Chapter 13: Inuyasha vs. Rothbart

Something did not feel right, that much Inuyasha knew. The trees around him changed, the air grew colder, even the light from the moon seemed to disappear.

"_What the hell is going on?_" He thought, his hand tightening around Tessaiga's sheath. Ironically, the weight from the sword seemed to comfort the hanyo as he made his way through the forest.

Finally, the light of the moon reflecting off water glinted through the trees and Inuyasha increased his speed. Inuyasha pushed aside the branches and stopped.

Before him was a magnificent lake with the ruins of a once great castle looming high above it.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes taking in his new surroundings. What was he doing back at the lake where he had found Kagome? How in hell did he get all the way back here?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, sniffing the air. Catching the girl's scent, Inuyasha turned away from the lake and soon found himself in a small gathering of trees, and lying on the ground, was a white swan.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, sprinting up to the swan. The hanyo collapsed on his knees and carefully lifted Kagome from the ground, cradling her against his chest.

"Kagome," his voice cracked, sounding almost foreign in his own ears. "Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for me?"

Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Haven't I told you before? You're always doing the same for me." She flinched against a wave of pain.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "You're gonna be alright, the spell hasn't been broken, yet. Miroku said I might still have a chance. I'm going to break your spell, I promise!"

The swan smiled weakly at him. "I know you will…" her eyes slowly closed and Inuyasha felt a shudder run through her body.

"Kagome?" The hanyo gasped as Kagome's body went limp in his hands. "Kagome? Kagome! _Kagome!_"

"You certainly are the noisy type."

Inuyasha snarled and turned his head to see Rothbart standing a few feet away from him, looking at the moon.

Carefully, the hanyo set Kagome back down and whirled around to face the sorcerer. "You fuckin' _bastard!_" he hissed, his hand tightening so hard around Tessaiga's hilt, his knuckles turned white.

"And we're back to the obscenities," Rothbart sighed, looking at the hanyo. "You really think you can challenge me?"

Inuyasha growled. "You cursed Kagome, you tried to trick me into making a vow to the wrong girl, and now you hurt her! No shit am I gonna challenge you!"

Rothbart eyed Inuyasha and smirked. "Alright, I'll accept your little challenge. But first, I'd like to make things a little interesting."

Inuyasha watched at Rothbart waved his hand in the direction of the moon. For a brief moment, nothing happened, then Inuyasha felt his blood run cold as a shadow slowly began to creep over the moon.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?" he snarled, fearing what the answer would be.

"What's wrong, _half-breed_?" Rothbart sneered. "Afraid you can't fight without the moon?" With that, red flames flew from his hands, aiming directly at Inuyasha.

The hanyo growled and jumped out of the way, unsheathing Tessaiga and swung at the sorcerer.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Wind shot from the blade and tore through the air, leaving a shredded path in the earth.

Rothbart snorted and a swirl of red light appeared before him, swallowing the wind scar.

"Nani?" Inuyasha growled and watched wide-eyed as the portal opened up behind him, throwing the attack right back at him! Inuyasha yelled and jumped out of the way of the attack, only to be hit by Rothbart's powers.

"You're no match for me, half-breed!" Rothbart growled as Inuyasha crashed into a tree, nearly uprooting it in the process. "My powers are far greater than yours will ever be!"

Inuyasha coughed and used Tessaiga to stand up. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Then prove it!" he hissed. "So far, you've been hiding behind your little magic spells. If you're really a powerful sorcerer, then you'd face me head on!" The hanyo grinned as he watched Rothbart's face twist with rage.

"You dare call me a coward?" Rothbart's eyes glowed with rage.

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, I'm just stating the obvious that you'd rather play it safe an' hide behind your 'great power' than face me on your own!"

"Silence!" Rothbart yelled as gold and red magic formed around his hands. "It's your death, half-breed!"

_Bam!_

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga as magic swirled around Rothbart's form, blocking him from view.

"_I sure as hell hope I know what I'm doing._" Inuyasha thought as an ear splitting roar pierced the air.

The hanyo's eyes widened as a giant creature appeared out of the red and gold light, snarling and roaring.

Dark red eyes blazed from a massive wolf's head, fangs that looked more like daggers flashing in the night as the monster roared. Two gigantic bat wings unfurled from the sides, throwing shadows across the ground. Thick dark fur so black it was like staring into an abyss covered the animal's entire body. Claws that were shaped like hooks gouged the earth beneath the creature's feet. A thick rat-like tail swung side to side in a deadly rhythm as the monster eyed his opponent. A thick tongue rolled out of a gaping mouth and ran over the monster's fangs, as if it were eager to taste the hanyo's blood.

"Come on!" Inuyasha roared and the creature shot at him, its red eyes boring into him. The hanyo swung his sword, just barely grazing the creature's left arm/wing.

"_He's fast!_" Inuyasha thought as the animal snarled and lunged at him, fangs glinting in the vanishing moonlight. He then made the mistake of looking up at the now half-moon, and the creature slammed into him, knocking the hanyo to the ground.

Tessaiga slipped out of his hand and Inuyasha quickly slashed at the monster with his claws, tearing into the creature's fur. He then grabbed Tessaiga and swung again, but Rothbart had been expecting that.

The hanyo screamed in pain as he felt razor-sharp fangs sink into his arm and Rothbart pinned him to the ground under his claws. The creature then grabbed Tessaiga in its jaws and yanked it out of Inuyasha's grip, throwing in over its back and into the lake.

"_Give up, half-breed!_" Rothbart snarled. "_You can't possibly defeat me!_"

Inuyasha growled and swung his claws in the creature's face. Rothbart screeched in pain as Inuyasha's claws cut into his face and he reared back.

Shoving the creature away, Inuyasha bolted for Tessaiga, but Rothbart was too fast for him and grabbed him by the shoulders, his claws digging into the hanyo's flesh.

The hanyo struggled and tried to pry Rothbart's claws from his arms, when he was slammed into a stonewall.

Rothbart snarled and again slammed Inuyasha into the side of the castle, then released him from his grip, sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground below.

Inuyasha gasped in pain and coughed, a metallic taste filling his mouth. Digging his claws into the wall, Inuyasha started to run, but again, Rothbart grabbed him and threw him through the remains of a window.

With a crash, the hanyo broke through the window and slammed into a wall, sliding down to the floor. Gasping for breath, Inuyasha steadied himself against the wall and fought back the almost deafening ringing in his ears. Blood dripped from his wounds onto the floor of a dark hallway in sick red splatters.

"_You can't escape half-breed!_" Rothbart's voice echoed around the hanyo as he hurried away. The monster sniffed at the blood on the floor and let out a howling laugh.

"_Half-blood, half-breed. Half power!_

Inuyasha fought back a snarl as he raced through halls filled with suits of armor and, finding a small alcove, leaned against the wall, spitting blood from his mouth. Looking up, he could just make out the shape of the moon.

"_It's almost gone,_" he thought and looked at his hand, seeing that his claws were slowly retracting. "_I'm running out of time!_"

Glancing down the hall, Inuyasha jerked his head back as he saw Rothbart's monstrous form making its way down the hallway, knocking down the suits of armor with his wings.

As Inuyasha watched, he noticed that numerous weapons were hanging on the walls, and his eyes fell on a bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

"_No way in hell can I use something like that!_" he thought, reaching down and grabbing a spear that had fallen nearby. Waiting until Rothbart was a few feet away, Inuyasha shot out of his hiding place and lunged with the spear.

Rothbart growled and caught the spear in his mouth and the weapon shattered between his teeth.

Inuyasha gulped and jumped out of the way of Rothbart's claws. Using the wall as leverage, he grabbed the bow and arrows off the wall and slammed into Rothbart's side with all his strength.

The two of them crashed through a window and, while Rothbart was able to steady himself in the air, Inuyasha tumbled into the lake below.

The hanyo gasped as he hit the cold water with a smack and swam frantically to the lake's edge. As he climbed out of the water, Inuyasha's hair fell in his face and he froze; his hair was now a jet black! Looking at his hands, Inuyasha saw his claws had vanished. He was human!

"The moon," Inuyasha whispered and looked up to see that the moon was completely covered in shadow. "It's gone!"

A loud roar jolted Inuyasha from his thoughts and he bolted into the shadows of the forest as Rothbart slashed at the ground where Inuyasha had been moments ago.

"_Where are you, half-breed!_" the creature snarled and looked around, his red eyes scanning the trees.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree and winced as he felt a wave of pain shoot through his body. This was why he hated being human, because he was so weak!

"_No,_" Inuyasha thought. "_I won't think about it now. I need to beat Rothbart!_" But how? He had never shot an arrow before in his life, and even if he was to reach Tessaiga, it wouldn't transform.

"_I'll have to try,_" Inuyasha grabbed an arrow and placed it into the bow, trying to remember how Kagome held it.

Through the trees, Inuyasha could just make out Rothbart's form, circling the lake.

"_He's waiting for me,_" Inuyasha gritted his teeth and, wincing in pain, lifted the bow and fired.

Rothbart turned his head and jerked back as an arrow shot through the air, growling.

"_Nice try half-breed!_" the creature roared and spotted the hanyo through the trees. "_But it will take more than an arrow to kill me!_"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and fired again, but Rothbart dodged the arrow and broke through the trees.

The creature lashed out his foot and caught Inuyasha in the side with his claws, throwing him towards the lake.

Inuyasha fell back and his back slammed into the water, then screamed in pain as Rothbart landed on top of him, his claws digging into his arms.

"_Any last words, half-breed?_" Rothbart sneered, his fangs glinting in the light.

Inuyasha flinched and looked up at the monster's face. "How bout you?"

Rothbart had just enough time to blink before he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. The creature stumbled back and Inuyasha planted a firm kick in his stomach, propelling him back. Rothbart shakily took off into the sky and looked down at Tessaiga protruding from his chest.

"_Impossible!_" he howled, his red eyes wide with a mix of confusion and rage.

"Like I said before," Inuyasha snarled, his violet eyes filled with an emotion far beyond rage. "It's time I sent you back to where you belong; in the deepest pit of hell!"

An arrow flew through the air and imbedded itself in Rothbart's chest, appearing out of his back, and the tip black with blood.

"_But…he's just…a…half-breed!_" the sorcerer gasped and tumbled out of the sky. The moment Rothbart connected with the lake, his body exploded as crimson, gold, blue, and green magic shot into the air in a blast of light.

Inuyasha shielded his eyes and felt his powers slowly return to him as the moon regained its full shape. Tessaiga appeared next to him in a flash of gold light and the hanyo sheathed the blade, watching as the castle and everything around him faded away, returning him to Silver Lake.

Inuyasha looked out at the lake, when something jolted his thoughts. Kagome!

Inuyasha jumped up and raced over to where the swan lay, and froze. Her body was completely still and her chest was bleeding severely.

(_Phew! That was one heck of a chapter to write! Yeah I know, poor Inu got his ass kicked by Rothbart, but hey, in the end he defeated him! Only one more chapter left, how do you think Inuyasha's gonna break the spell now?_)


	14. Far Longer Than Forever

(_Well guys, here we go; the final chapter of Silver Lake! How will Inuyasha prove his vow now? What's he gonna do? Find out in the last chapter of Silver Lake!…Oh, by the way, I'm changing my disclaimer for If Today Was Your Last Day to I'd Come For You…still by Nickleback_)

Chapter 14: Far Longer Than Forever

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to the swan and collapsed on his knees. Slowly, the hanyo reached out and held the swan close to his chest as tears slowly fell down his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't defeat Rothbart in time; I couldn't break your spell.

Inuyasha buried his face in the swan's side and let the tears fall, feeling like the whole world around him was ending.

"_To break the spell, Inuyasha must make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world_."

Shippo's words echoed through Inuyasha's mind over and over again, and he shook his head to rid of the voice.

"Prove it to the world," the hanyo gazed at the swan in his arms. "But, why can't I prove it to you when _you_ are my world?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from behind Inuyasha and he turned his head, only to jerk back as Silver Lake blazed in the moonlight. The hanyo stared at the lake, looked back and Kagome, and something stirred in his mind.

"_Take her to the lake._"

Slowly, as if someone else was controlling him, Inuyasha stood up and still holding Kagome in his arms, walked into the lake. Once he was deep enough, the hanyo lowered Kagome's body into the water, making sure she was in the moonlight. Inuyasha looked around the lake, then back to Kagome and took a deep breath.

"Kagome," his voice shook with her name, but he swallowed and continued "by now, you know that wherever you are, I'd come for you. I'd fight for you, no matter what is in my way, as long as there's life in me. I'd search the world for you, because-" Inuyasha broke off, biting his lip and lifted his head to look at the moon, then returned his gaze to the swan in his arms. "Because I love you. I've always loved you and I forever will. My love for you will last far longer than forever. You're my world. Not Japan, not the human world, or the spirit world, but you. Now here, I make a vow of everlasting love to you, Kagome, and to no one else."

The hanyo looked around the lake, expecting the water to glow or rise, or whatever it did to transform Kagome, but nothing happened. "It didn't work," he whispered, fighting back the pain that was dangerously close to surfacing.

Just as he was about to let go of his control, the water around him brightened with a silver light so intense, it was almost blinding. Inuyasha nearly jumped in surprise as the water slowly rose and snaked around both his body and Kagome's. Gold light gathered around the swan's body as water swirled around her body. The blood that was seeping from her chest crept back into the gash as it slowly closed. Inuyasha had no choice but to close his eyes and the light grew brighter and brighter, until it was like the moon itself was before him. Feeling a stinging sensation on his wounds, Inuyasha realized that the water was somehow healing his own body from the battle.

Finally, the blazing light dimmed and Inuyasha opened his eyes to watch the water fall back into place, revealing Kagome's human form lying in his arms. _His_ arms. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and held the miko close to his chest, as if he was afraid that she would be snatched away.

The hanyo buried his nose in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. "Kagome, you're back."

"I…Inuyasha?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha pulled back as Kagome slowly lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Kagome?"

Without even realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha suddenly found his lips pressed against Kagome's and her arms wrapped around his neck. The two could have remained there forever, but they pulled apart for air and blushed.

Kagome blinked at the hanyo, rubbed her head, and looked around. "What…what just happened?"

Inuyasha's mind was blank. "I-uh-I defeated Rothbart." His eyes never left the miko's face. "You sacrificed yourself to save me."

Kagome groaned, rubbed her head and stopped. "Wha-I'm not a swan?" she stared wide-eyed at her arms.

The hanyo couldn't help but grin. "You're spell is broken. I made the vow."

Kagome looked back at the hanyo. "You-you did what?"

Inuyasha turned a bright red. "I-uh-well…"

"He made a vow of everlasting love to you!" Shippo yelled from the lake's edge. "_And_ kissed you!" He made a face and crossed his arms. "It was _disgusting!_"

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned ten shades of red as Miroku and Sango appeared out of the forest, grinning.

"What all did you hear, or see?" Kagome asked, looking anywhere but at Inuyasha.

Miroku covered his smile with a hand. "Enough,"

"Inuyasha and Kagome, sittin' in a tree!" Shippo sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N"

"Don't even think of finishing that, runt!" Inuyasha yelled, bringing a fist up as if to smack the kitsune on the head from the lake. In the process, he dumped Kagome in the water.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up, dripping water and glaring dangerously at the intimidated hanyo.

"_Oswari_!"

_Splash!_

"Ooh," Shippo winced. "Well, at least we get to take him back clean."

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha roared, bolting out of the lake. His amber eyes glared flames-of-death at the spectators. "I'm gonna give you three five second ta run!"

Sango yelped, jumping onto Kirara. "Wait, wait!"

"We couldn't help but watch!" Miroku cried, trying in vain to reach the retreating nekomata.

"It was kinda unavoidable!" Shippo squeaked, racing up a tree.

Kagome shook her head as she watched Inuyasha chase after the three, shouting, threatening, and swearing as he went.

"Not exactly what I pictured," she muttered, walking out of the lake. "But at least its over."

The moment the miko left the water, the lake shimmered with an intense light and then faded away. When Kagome looked back, she saw that the water no longer had the silver glow it held before. It was a lake, but it did not hold the same feel as Silver Lake.

Kagome blinked, shrugged, and headed towards Kaede's hut. The miko fought back a smile as she watched Inuyasha jump and grab for Shippo's large pink form, only to miss entirely and land on his face.

"He'll never learn…" she muttered and walked through the door of Kaede's hut, letting the door flap close behind her.

(_Thus ends the fan fic Silver Lake! Wow, it took me a little over a year to finish this…is that good or bad? Don't answer! Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews. Sorry if the ending was cheesy, but sadly, that was the catch to breaking the spell…yeah…Time to thank all those who helped me keep this story going:_

_Fluffy Muffin Queen, thank you so much for getting me hooked on Fan Fiction in the first place! And being my betareader and personal editor, of course!_

_Peaceful Dragon Rose_

_Ember Neutron_

_Cherry989_

_Hanyou Detective 4869_

_SariMontana_

_Firebird234_

_and_

_Orihime-San_

_Thanks guys for keeping it going and I hope you will enjoy my future stories! See ya later!_)


End file.
